1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is known to use a process cartridge system, in an image-forming apparatus employing an electrophotographic image forming process. In the process cartridge system, a photosensitive drum and a developing unit are integral with each other. The developing unit accommodates a developing roller provided to act on the photosensitive drum, and a developer (toner) used for image forming. Meanwhile, there is known a developing cartridge system provided independently of a photosensitive drum, and including only a developing unit. In these cartridge systems, a user can perform maintenance of the apparatus, without relying on a service person. Therefore, these cartridge systems are widely used for electrophotographic image-forming apparatuses.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-157135 discusses a technique of allowing work for replacing various cartridges. According to this technique, an attachment member (support member) for attaching a process cartridge and a developing cartridge is provided, and this attachment member (support member) is drawn from an apparatus main body to a predetermined position, so that the cartridge can be replaced. This technique allows a user to replace a developer easily.
However, according to the above-described conventional technique, a photosensitive drum is exposed during attachment/detachment of the process cartridge including the photosensitive drum serving as an image bearing member. Therefore, a surface of the photosensitive drum may be damaged and thus deteriorate, which may adversely affect image quality.
Therefore, it is conceivable to provide a protection member to a cartridge, to protect components including an image bearing member (photosensitive drum) and the like. However, a user may need to remove the protection member before attaching the cartridge to a main body of an image-forming apparatus. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image-forming apparatus that allows a protection member protecting a cartridge to be removed easily, in attachment/detachment of the cartridge.